Episode 3- The Arrival
Recap ''Last time on Dragon Ball X,'' ''Gohan and Vegeta entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber thanks to the aid of Gotenks. Now the saiyans train for the coming fighters, but one has revealed herself to Gohan; Lila, the Western Supreme Kai. She tryed to turn him to her side, but Gohan refused. What is it she wants with the saiyan? And more importantly, can our heroes fend off the mighty foes? Find out now....'' Story Part 1- Exiting and Entering Goten and Trunks slept within the Look Outs' temple. Their fusion had worn off after the first twenty minutes, and afterwards, the two found themselves bored out of their minds! Obviously they'd only have time for Gohan and Vegeta to go inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Originally, every person could only stay withing the chamber for 2 years at max, or else the door leading outside of it would disappear. But since it was destroyed by Piccolo, now no one could get inside. Fortunately, Gotenks wielded power great enough to rip through dimensions, so those who wished to enter could do so once again, without having to worry about being trapped. So in short, Gohan and Vegeta had unlimited time to train before the warriors got here, and considering they're the strongest Z-Fighters, it was manditory that they take up all the remaining time. Goten yawned and stretched, lifting his torso up from the bed. He stratched his back, and looked around, gathering his barings. Goten turned his head towards Trunks, and shoke him with his hand. "Trunks, wake up," Goten whispered. Trunks was startled, frantically searching the room. "It's ok, Trunks. It's just me," Goten informed. "Oh," replied Trunks, who rubbed his eyes. The two were pretty tired, but mustered up the strength to walk out of their room and head to the table for Mr. Popo to prepare breakfeast. It felt just like the olden days when they had trained up here as kids. Coming down the hall to greet them was Dende. "Good morning, guys," said Dende, who held his wood staff in one hand, and waved with the other. "Hey," replied Trunks. "So, how does Gohan and Vegeta's training go?", he asked. "Not sure," said Goten, "We'll open another portal and check on them. They've been in there for more than a day. It's a new record." Goten and Trunks performed the fusion dance once their bellies were full, and Gotenks returned. He shouted, and appeared another portal. Gotenks stuck his head in. "Hello!", he yelled, and he heard his echo. "Hey!", Gohan said. He and Vegeta were bruised, their clothes were torn to shreads; the saiyan's training had been intense. They walked out, and collapsed on the ground. "Have anice day?", Gotenks teased. "Shut up," Vegeta yelled, agrivated by Gotenks' attitude. "Wow!," Gotenks said, standing back with his hands up, trying to express he ment no disrespect, "I wouldn't have said it if I had known you were cranky!" The fusion warrior was obviously mocking the saiyan prince. "Why you!", Vegeta screamed, at the brink of attacking. Gotenks ignored him. "Alright then. Is there anyone else who wants to go inside the chamber? Cause I won't be here forever." Then they saw something out in the distance. It was faint but there was indeed something cathing their eye, and it was hading straight for them. Gohan sensed out his energy; it was Majuub! He landed and ran up to Gotenks. "I'd like to train," he said. "Whatever you say," Gotenks replied. The mighty fusion opened a portal to the Time Chamber. "So how's it been Majuub?" asked Gohan. "Things have been great. I'm sorry I didn't come to your house to catch up on old times, but I sensed this massive energy and knew I'd need to continue my training, so that's why I'm here." "Alright, alright," Gotenks cut in, "If Majuub is going in, it's now or never." "Well see ya!", Majuub said and he hopped inside. The portal closed behind him. Part 2- Face Off=